


New Relationship

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Semi and Shirabu had been dating for a few months and wanted to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 46





	New Relationship

Top Semi

Bottom Shirabu

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Semi and Shirabu had finally started dating after months of their friends trying to get them together. And the first thing they did to celebrate was make out in he dorm hallway.

Before Shirabu could even unlock his door Semi pushed him onto the door and started kissing him. Shirabu refused at first but soon melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Semi's neck. They made out for a few more minutes before Semi slipped in his tongue which caught Shirabu completely off guard.

Shirabu moaned as Semi moved his tongue around his mouth making sure not the leave spot of the wet cavern unexplored. Semi bit Shirabu's bottom lip before he made his way down to the younger setter's neck making sure to leave hickey's all over him.

Semi pressed his lips onto Shirabu's soft skin and bit down so hard blood drew. Shibaru let out another moan as tears formed in his eyes. Who knew Semi's teeth were so sharp.

"Wait Semi. Let me open the door." Shirabu whispered as he fumbled with his keys. Semi nodded and removed his mouth from Shirabu's neck. He wrapped his arms around Shirabu's waist as Shirabu tried unlocking the door while whispering everything he was gonna do to him once that door was opened.

Shirabu finally unlocked the door and was pushed inside whimpering as he fell onto the ground. Semi closed the door and got onto the floor and kissed Shirabu quickly slipping in his tongue as he pushed Shirabu's hair behind his ear.

Semi unzipped Shirabu's team jacket before pushing him even deeper onto the floor and connecting their lips again as he slipped in his tongue. Semi licked Shirabu's top lip before going down to the younger setter's neck and biting down on it again.

"Semi.~" Shirabu cried out as he felt Semi's teeth sink into his skin. Semi took off Shibrau's shirt and started to play with the younger setter's nipples before unzipping his pants and sitting down on Shibaru's bed. Semi motioned for Shirabu to come here and Shirabu crawled over to him.

"Stick out your tongue." Semi said as he grabbed a hold of Shirabu's hair. Shirabu slowly stuck out his wet tongue as look up at Semi with an confused expression. Semi slipped down his boxers and pushed Shirabu's mouth onto his dick. Shirabu's eyes widened as Semi roughly fucked his face.

"You feel so good." Semi groaned as he pushed Shirabu's face down onto his cock once more.

"I'm gonna cum. Swallow all of it" Semi ordered before he pushed Shirabu's face down onto his dick before cumming down his throat. Shirabu moaned as he swallowed the sticky substance before Semi moved his face off his dick.

"You did a good job for you first try baby." Semi said as he kissed Shirabu's forehead.

Semi stood Shirabu up and slipped off the younger boys pants and boxers in one go before pulling him onto his lap.

"Did you do what I told you do to?" Semi asked. Shirabu nodded as he propped himself onto Semi's lap to be a bit more comfortable.

Semi whispered something into Shirabu's ear before he placed his hand in front of Shriabu's ass and pulled out a string full of beads causing the younger setter to moan. Semi leaned over to grab his jacket from the floor and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted the sticky substance onto his fingers and stuck two of the wet digits into Shirabu's stretched out hole and started thrusting inside as Shirabu moaned out the older setter's name. Shirabu wrapped his arms around Semi's neck and buried his face into the older setter's neck as he arched his back.

Semi slipped in his last finger and thrusted in and out a couple of times before he slipped them out.

"Ready?" Semi asked as he gabbed onto Shirabu's waist. Semi nodded and slowly snuck down onto Semi's dick.

After a few minutes he started to move as he rode Semi's cock or at least tried to. Semi grew impatient and started guiding Shirabu on what do. Semi laid his back onto the bed and watched as Shirabu arched his back and rocked his hips back and forth on his cock before he started bouncing up and down drawing out high-pitched moans from the younger setters mouth and low groans form the older setter .

After a few more minutes Semi repositioned himself with Shirabu bending over on the edge of the bed while Semi pounded into him over and over again as the younger setter screamed out his name.

Semi thrusted inside Shirabu one more time before cumming inside of him with a loud groan. Which caused Shirabu to cum onto the bedsheets with a loud cry. After a few minutes Shirabu fell asleep with Semi cradling him in his lap while the cleaned off the younger setter.


End file.
